


Locket

by DamiSeptic



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Love you blue! Happy late birthday!, yeet the ship isnt that prominent but i put it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiSeptic/pseuds/DamiSeptic
Summary: Insomniac lightning bolt AT IT AGAIN





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> so this is short as hell cause im writing another version of it. oof

“I'm awake but I don’t feel anything…” Arthur mumbled to himself as he figured Vivi was resting peacefully. It was one of those bad nights that Arthur’s insomnia was kicking in, as he knew what he did, and he knew he’d never forgive himself for his actions. 

He pushed Lewis off the cliff… why did he do it? He pushed his best friend off the cliff and he regretted everything so much. Looking over to where Vivi rested, most often glasses still on, he had looked to her locket she constantly kept close to her. 

He did see her messing with it earlier in the day, and hadn’t known what she could’ve put in there. He quietly got up, making sure not to knock over his computer and he soon gently pulled the locket away from her, as he soon opened it to see she had replaced it with something much more… unexpected. It was a picture of all of them they had taken years ago, but Lewis had been scribbled out lightly. 

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all. He looked up for a moment as he felt as he was being watched, but he shook it off for now. He got up and soon moved up to the front of the van and grabbed a picture he kept near the radio and soon had replaced the photo. 

Mystery as well was asleep but even the slightest of noises could wake him sometimes, and he looked over to Arthur, who seemed… upset. Nothing he could do though, as Arthur had soon gone back to where he rested and just stared at the van ceiling. Hours had passed, and yet the feeling of being watched remained. He looked around, and yet- now, something had caught his eye. He quickly looked back to the locket he held as it was glowing a faint violet. It shifted colours slightly as he watched in amazement, and soon there was a burst of purple light from it till it had quickly gone away. 

“Sleep…” 

He looked to the locket closely, as he had sworn he had heard Lewis- “Sleep Arthur…” It had said again, as he had started to yawn. He didn’t know if this just his mind playing tricks on him or what, but he had opened the locket again, to look at the picture of the three of them again, before his head soon fell back on the pillow, and sleep enveloped him.


End file.
